familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1914
Year 1914 (MCMXIV) was a common year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) in the Gregorian calendar and a common year starting on Wednesday in the Julian calendar. It was the year that saw the beginning of what became known as World War I. Events January * January – Ambrose Gwinnett Bierce, American editorialist, journalist, short-story writer and satirist, disappears while traveling with Pancho Villa, documenting the Mexican Civil War, and is never seen again. * January 5 – The Ford Motor Company announces an eight-hour workday and a minimum wage of $5 for a day's labor. * January 9 – The Phi Beta Sigma Fraternity, Inc. is founded at Howard University in Washington, D.C. * January 10 – Mexican Revolution: Pancho Villa's troops take Ojinaga in the Mexican state of Chihuahua. February * February 2 – Charles Chaplin makes his film début in the comedy short Making a Living. * February 10 – Release of the film Hearts Adrift; the name of Mary Pickford, the star, is displayed above the title on movie marquees. * February 11 – Clarence Mackay, president of the Postal Telegraph Cable Company, and his wife Katherine are granted a divorce in Paris, France. * February 13 – Copyright: In New York City the ASCAP (for American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers) is established to protect the copyrighted musical compositions of its members. * February 26 – The Britannic, sister to the Titanic, is launched at Harland & Wolff Shipyards in Belfast. March * March 1 – The Republic of China joins the Universal Postal Union. * March 7 – Prince William of Wied arrives in Albania to begin his reign. * March 10 – Suffragette Mary Richardson damages Velázquez' painting Rokeby Venus in London's National Gallery with a meat chopper. * March 16 – Henriette Caillaux, wife of French minister Joseph Caillaux, murders Gaston Calmette, editor of Le Figaro, fearing publication of letters showing she and Caillaux were romantically involved during his first marriage. (She is later acquitted). * March 25 – The Greek multisport club Aris Thessaloniki is founded. * March 27 – Belgian surgeon Albert Hustin makes the first successful non-direct blood transfusion, using anticoagulants. * March 29 – Katherine Routledge and her husband arrive in Easter Island to make the first true study of it (they depart August 1915) April * April 6 – The American Radio Relay League (ARRL) is begun in Hartford, CT by Hiram Maxim and Clarence Tuska. * April 9 – The Tampico Affair results in the occupation of the Mexican port city of Veracruz for over 6 months. * April 11 ** Alpha Rho Chi, a professional architecture fraternity, is founded in the Hotel Sherman in Chicago. ** Canadian Margaret C. MacDonald is appointed Matron-in-Chief of the Canadian Nursing service band and becomes the first woman in the British Empire to reach the rank of major. * April 14 – The city of Irving, Texas is incorporated. * April 14–April 18 – First International Criminal Police Congress held in Monaco. * April 20 – Colorado coalfield Massacre or Ludlow Massacre: The Colorado National Guard attacks a tent colony of 1,200 striking coal miners in Ludlow, Colorado, killing 24 people. * April 21 – 3,000 U.S. Marines land in Vera Cruz, Mexico. May * May 9 – J.T. Hearne becomes the first bowler to take 3,000 first-class wickets. * May 14 – Woodrow Wilson signs a Mother's Day proclamation. * May 24 – PFC Levski Sofia is founded at 1st men's school in Sofia (today 22nd gymnasium) * May 25 – The United Kingdom's House of Commons passes Irish Home Rule. * May 29 – The ocean liner [[RMS Empress of Ireland (1906)|RMS Empress of Ireland]] sinks in the Gulf of St. Lawrence; 1,012 lives are lost. * May 30 – The ocean liner [[RMS Aquitania|RMS Aquitania]] makes her maiden voyage. June * June 1 – Woodrow Wilson's envoy Edward Mandell House meets with Kaiser Wilhelm II. * June 18 – Mexican Revolution: The Constitutionals take San Luis Potosí; Venustiano Carranza demands Victoriano Huerta's surrender. * June 23 – After it had been closed so that it could be deepened, the Kiel Canal is reopened by the Kaiser; the British Fleet under Sir G. Warrender visits; the Kaiser inspects the dreadnought . * June 24 – In Manchester, NH, a downtown fire causes $400,000 damage and injures 19 firemen. * June 28 – Serbian nationalist Gavrilo Princip assassinates Austrian Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and his wife, Duchess Sophie, in Sarajevo. * June 29 ** Austria-Hungary: The Secretary of the Legation at Belgrade sends a dispatch to Vienna suggesting Serbian complicity in the crime of Sarajevo. Anti-Serb riots erupt in Sarajevo and throughout Bosnia generally. ** Chionya Gusyeva attempts and fails to assassinate Grigori Rasputin at his home town in Siberia. * June 30 – Among those addressing the Parliament of the United Kingdom on the murdered Archduke are Lords Crewe and Lansdowne in the House of Lords and Messrs Asquith and Law in the Commons. July .]] * July 2 – The German Kaiser announces that he will not attend the Archduke's funeral. * July 4 – The Archduke's funeral takes place at Artstetten (50 miles west of Vienna), Austria-Hungary. * July 5 – A council is held at Potsdam. * July 6 – The German Kaiser leaves Kiel for a cruise in northern German waters. * July 7 – Austria-Hungary convenes a Council of Ministers, including Ministers for Foreign Affairs and War, the Chief of the General Staff and Naval Commander-in-Chief; the Council lasts from 11.30 a.m. to 6.15 p.m. * July 9 ** The House of Lords completes the recasting of the Amendment Bill. ** The Emperor of Austria-Hungary receives the report of Austro-Hungarian investigation into the Sarajevo crime. The Times publishes an account of the Austro-Hungarian press campaign against the Serbians (who are described as "pestilent rats"). * July 10 – Mr. Hartwig, Russian Minister to Serbia, dies suddenly at the Austrian Legation in Belgrade. * July 11 – Baseball legend Babe Ruth makes his major league debut with the Red Sox. * July 12 – Demonstrations in Ulster suggest civil war. * July 12 – U.S. Supreme Court justice Horace H. Lurton succumbs to a heart attack at age 70. * July 13 – Reports surface of a projected Serbian attack upon the Austro-Hungarian Legation at Belgrade. * July 14 – The Government of Ireland Amending Bill is passed by the House of Lords. * July 15 ** Mexican Revolution: Victoriano Huerta resigns the presidency of Mexico and leaves for Coatzacoalcos, Veracruz. ** Count István Tisza makes a statement in the Hungarian chamber regarding relations with Serbia: "They must be cleared up." * July 18 ** The Signal Corps of the United States Army is formed, giving definite status to its air service for the first time. ** The British Fleet at Spithead is reviewed by the King. * July 19 ** Austria-Hungary – A press scare concerning an alleged "Greater Serbia" conspiracy occurs. ** King George V of the United Kingdom summons a conference to discuss the Irish Home Rule problem. * July 23 – Austria-Hungary presents Serbia with an unconditional ultimatum. * July 27 – Brother Felix Ysagun Manalo registered the Iglesia ni Cristo (Church of Christ) with the government of the Philippine islands. * July 28 ** Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia and its army bombards Belgrade. ** Tsar Nicholas II of Russia orders a partial mobilization against Austria-Hungary. * July 29 – Russia orders full mobilization. * July 29 – In Massachusetts, the new Cape Cod Canal opens; it will shorten the trip between New York and Boston by 66 miles, but it also turns Cape Cod into an island. August * August 1 – The First World War begins. ** Marcus Garvey founds the Universal Negro Improvement Association (UNIA) in Jamaica. ** Germany declares war on Russia, following Russia's military mobilization in support of Serbia; Germany also begins mobilization. ** France orders general mobilization. ** New York Stock Exchange closed due to war in Europe, where nearly all stock exchanges were already closed. * August 2 ** German troops occupy Luxembourg in accordance with its Schlieffen Plan. ** A secret treaty between Turkey and Germany secures Turkish neutrality. ** At 7:00 pm (local time) Germany issues a 12-hour ultimatum to Belgium to allow German passage into France. * August 3 ** Germany declares war on Russia's ally, France. ** At 7:00 am (local time) Belgium declines to accept Germany's ultimatum of August 2. * August 4 – German troops invade neutral Belgium at 8:02 am (local time). Britain declares war on Germany for this violation of Belgian neutrality. This move effectively means a declaration of war by the whole British Commonwealth and Empire against Germany. The United States declares neutrality. * August 5 ** The German minelayer ''Königin Luise'' lays a minefield about off the Thames Estuary (Lowestoft). She is intercepted and sunk by the British light-cruiser [[HMS Amphion (1911)|HMS Amphion]]. ** Montenegro declares war on Austria-Hungary. ** German zeppelins drop bombs on Liège, killing 9 civilians. * August 5 – 16 – Battle of Liège: The German Army overruns and defeats the Belgians. * August 6 – Austria-Hungary declares war on Russia. * August 8 ** German colonial forces execute Martin-Paul Samba for high treason. ** Imperial Trans-Antarctic Expedition leaves British waters. * August 12 – Battle of Haelen: Belgian troops repulse the Germans. * August 15 ** The Panama Canal is inaugurated with the passage of the steamship [[USS Ancon (ID-1467)|USS Ancon]]. ** Mexican Revolution: Venustiano Carranza's troops under general Alvaro Obregon enter Mexico City. ** Edward Elgar's Sospiri, a moving adagio for strings and harp, is first performed in London. * August 16–August 19 – Battle of Cer: Serbian troops defeat the Austro-Hungarian armies, in the first Entente victory in World War I. * August 17–September 2 – World War I: The Battle of Tannenberg begins between German and Russian forces. * August 20 – World War I: German forces occupy Brussels. * August 23 – Japan declares war on Germany. * August 26 – Founding date of the Sociedade Esportiva Palmeiras. * August 26–August 27 – Battle of Le Cateau: British, French and Belgian forces make a successful tactical retreat from the German advance. * August 26–August 30 – The Russian Second Army is surrounded and defeated in the Battle of Tannenberg. * August 28 – Battle of Heligoland: British cruisers under Admiral Beatty sink 3 German cruisers. * August 29–August 30 – The Battle of St. Quentin: French forces hold back the German advance. * August 31 – Australia enters the First World War. September , the new Pope]] * September 1 ** St. Petersburg, Russia changes its name to Petrograd. ** The last known passenger pigeon "Martha" dies in the Cincinnati Zoo. * September 2 – Moronvilliers is occupied by the Germans. * September 3 ** Pope Benedict XV (Giacomo della Chiesa) succeeds Pope Pius X as the 258th pope. ** William, Prince of Albania leaves the country after just 6 months due to opposition to his rule. * September 5 ** London Agreement: No member of the Triple Entente (Britain, France, or Russia) may seek a separate peace with the Central Powers. ** World War I – First Battle of the Marne: Northeast of Paris, the French 6th Army under General Maunoury attacks German forces nearing Paris. Over 2 million fight (500,000 killed/wounded) in the Allied victory. * September 6 – A French and British counterattack at the Marne ends the German advance on Paris. * September 8 – World War I: Private Thomas Highgate becomes the first British soldier to be excuted for desertion during the Great War. * September 13 – South African troops open hostilities in German South-West Africa (today Namibia) with an assault on the Ramansdrift police station. * September 13–September 28 – The First Battle of the Aisne ends indecisively. * September 17 – Andrew Fisher becomes Prime Minister of Australia for the third time. * September 26 – The U.S. Federal Trade Commission (FTC) is established by the Federal Trade Commission Act. * September 30 – The Flying Squadron is established to promote the temperance movement. October * October 3 – World War I: 33,000 Canadian troops depart for Europe, the largest force to ever cross the Atlantic Ocean at the time. * October 7 – Joseph Patrick Kennedy Sr. marries Rose Fitzgerald in Boston. * October 9 – World War I – Siege of Antwerp: Antwerp, Belgium falls to German troops. * October 27 – World War I: The British super-dreadnought battleship [[HMS Audacious (1912)|HMS Audacious]] (23,400 tons), is sunk off Tory Island, north-west of Ireland, by a minefield laid by the armed German merchant-cruiser Berlin. * October 28 – World War I – Battle of Penang, Malaya: The German cruiser ''Emden'' sinks a Russian cruiser and French destroyer before escaping. * October 29 – World War I: Ottoman warships shell Russian Black Sea ports; Russia, France, and Britain declare war on November 1–November 5. November * November 1 – World War I – Battle of Coronel: A Royal Navy squadron commanded by Rear-Admiral Sir Christopher Cradock is met and defeated by superior German forces led by Vice-Admiral Graf Maximilian von Spee, in the first British naval defeat of the war, resulting in the loss of [[HMS Good Hope (1901)|HMS Good Hope]] and [[HMS Monmouth (1901)|HMS Monmouth]]. * November 4 – Britain and France declare war on Turkey. * November 5 – The United Kingdom annexes Cyprus, and together with France declares war on the Ottoman Empire. * November 7 – The Japanese seize Jiaozhou Bay in China, the base of the German East Asia Squadron. * November 9 – World War I – Battle of Cocos: The German cruiser Emden is sunk by the Australian cruiser Sydney. * November 11–24 – World War I – The Battle of Basra results in British Empire forces taking Basra from the Ottoman Empire. * November 16 ** A year after being created by passage of the Federal Reserve Act of 1913, the Federal Reserve Bank of the United States officially opens for business. ** World War I – The Battle of Kolubara begins: Serbian forces engaged by Austro-Hungarian forces. * November 21 – In New Haven CT, the new Yale Bowl officially opens; Harvard defeats Yale 36-0 in the first football game held there. * November 23 – U.S. troops withdraw from Veracruz. Venustiano Carranza's troops take over and Carranza makes the town his headquarters. * November 24 – Benito Mussolini is expelled from the Italian Socialist Party. * November 28 – World War I: Following a war-induced closure in July, the New York Stock Exchange re-opens for bond trading. December * December 5 – The Toronto Argonauts win their first Grey Cup at Varsity Stadium. * December 8 – Battle of the Falkland Islands, between Doveton Sturdee and Maximilian von Spee squadrons. * December 12 – The New York Stock Exchange re-opened, having been closed since 1 Aug 1914 except for bond trading. * December 15 – A gas explosion at the Mitsubishi Hojyo coal mine, Kyūshū, Japan, kills 687 (the worst coal mine disaster in Japanese history). * December 17 – U.S. President Woodrow Wilson signs the Harrison Narcotics Tax Act (initially introduced by Francis Burton Harrison). * December 18 – Egypt becomes a British protectorate. * December 19 – The Battle of Kolubara ends, resulting in a decisive Serbian victory over Austria-Hungary. * December 24 – World War I: ** British and German soldiers interrupt World War I to celebrate Christmas, beginning the Christmas truce. ** German air raid on Dover, England. Date unknown * Oxymorphone, a powerful narcotic analgesic closely related to morphine is first developed in Germany. * Blaise Diagne of Senegal becomes the first black African representative in the French parliament. * The first everyday items made of stainless steel come into public circulation. * Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi returns to India from South Africa to spearhead the Indian independence movement. * The capital of the Guangxi Province of China is moved from Guilin to Nanning. * The Port of Orange, Texas, is dredged for the fabrication of vessels for the United States Navy. * The United States Power Squadrons is formed. * Phi Sigma, a local undergraduate classical club, is founded by a group of students in the Greek Department at the University of Chicago. * Henry Ford sells 248,000 cars. * China declares its neutrality in World War I. * Fashion and perfumes company Puig was founded Births January * January 1 – Noor Inayat Khan, World War II heroine (d. 1944) * January 2 – Violet Vivian Finlay Stuart Mann (aka Vivian Stuart, Alex Stuart, Barbara Allen, Fiona Finlay, V.A. Stuart, William Stuart Long, Robyn Stuart), British writer (d. 1986) * January 4 ** Herman Franks, American baseball player (d. 2009) ** Jean-Pierre Vernant, French historian and anthropologist (d. 2007) * January 5 – George Reeves, American actor (Superman) (d. 1959) * January 12 – Albrecht von Goertz, German car designer (d. 2006) * January 13 – Ted Willis, British television dramatist and author (d. 1992) * January 14 – Harold Russell, Canadian actor (d. 2002) * January 15 – Hugh Trevor-Roper, Baron Dacre of Glanton, English historian (d. 2003) * January 17 ** William Stafford, American poet and pacifist (d. 1993) ** Anacleto Angelini, Italian-born businessman (d. 2007) * January 18 – Arno Schmidt, German author (d. 1979) * January 26 – Princess Hadice Hayriye Ayshe Dürrühsehvar (d. 2006) * January 30 ** John Ireland, Canadian-born actor (d. 1992) ** David Wayne, American actor (d. 1995) * January 31 ** Jersey Joe Walcott, American boxer (d. 1994) ** Daya Mata, President of Self-Realization Fellowship (d. 2010) February * February 1 – George Nissen, American gymnast and inventor of the trampoline (d. 2010) * February 4 – Alfred Andersch, German writer (d. 1980) * February 5 ** William S. Burroughs, American author (d. 1997) ** Alan Lloyd Hodgkin, British scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1998) * February 6 – Thurl Ravenscroft, American voice actor (d. 2005) * February 9 ** Ernest Tubb, American singer (d. 1984) ** Bill Justice, American Disney animator (d. 2011) * February 11 – Matt Dennis, American singer and songwriter (d. 2002) * February 12 – Tex Beneke, American bandleader (d. 2000) * February 15 – Kevin McCarthy, American actor (d. 2010) * February 16 – Jimmy Wakely, American country-western singer and actor (d. 1982) * February 19 – Jacques Dufilho, French comedian and actor (d. 2005) * February 20 – Peter Rogers, British film producer (d. 2009) * February 22 – Renato Dulbecco, Italian-born virologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 2012) * February 23 – Theofiel Middelkamp, Dutch cyclist (d. 2005) * February 24 – Zachary Scott, American actor (d. 1965) March * March 1 ** Harry Caray, baseball broadcaster (d. 1998) ** Ralph Ellison, American writer (d. 1994) * March 2 ** Mayo Kaan, bodybuilder (d. 2002) ** Martin Ritt, American director (d. 1990) * March 3 – Asger Jorn, Danish painter (d. 1973) * March 4 ** Ward Kimball, American cartoonist (d. 2002) ** Robert R. Wilson, American physicist, sculptor and architect (d. 2000) * March 6 – Kiril Kondrashin, Russian conductor (d. 1981) * March 8 – Yakov Borisovich Zel'dovich, Russian physicist (d. 1987) * March 13 – Edward "Butch" O'Hare, American pilot (d. 1943) * March 14 ** Bill Owen, English actor (Last of the Summer Wine's 'Compo') (d. 1999) ** Abdias do Nascimento, Brazilian actor, artist and politician (d. 2011) * March 17 – Sammy Baugh, American football player (d. 2008) * March 19 – Jay Berwanger, American football player (d. 2002) * March 25 – Norman Borlaug, American agricultural scientist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 2009) * March 26 – William Westmoreland, American Vietnam War general (d. 2005) * March 27 – Budd Schulberg, American screenwriter (d. 2009) * March 28 – Edmund Muskie, American politician (d. 1996) * March 30 – Sonny Boy Williamson I, American musician (d. 1948) * March 31 – Octavio Paz, Mexican diplomat and writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1998) April * April 2 ** Alec Guinness, English actor (d. 2000) ** Hans Wegner, Danish furniture designer (d. 2007) * April 3 – Sam Manekshaw, Field Marshal of Indian Army (d. 2008) * April 4 ** Marguerite Duras, French author and director (d. 1996) ** Frances Langford, American singer and actress (d. 2005) * April 8 ** María Félix, Mexican actress (d. 2002) ** Claire Martin, Canadian author * April 9 – Nouhak Phoumsavanh, President of Laos (d. 2008) * April 11 – Robert Stanfield, Premier of Nova Scotia (d. 2003) * April 12 ** Armen Alchian, American author and economist ** Adriaan Blaauw, Dutch astronomer (d. 2010) * April 13 – Orhan Veli, Turkish poet (d. 1950) * April 21 – James Henry Quello, American Federal Communications Commissioner (d. 2010) * April 22 ** Jan de Hartog, Dutch writer (d. 2002) ** Baldev Raj Chopra, Indian film director (d. 2008) * April 26 ** Bernard Malamud, American author (d. 1986) ** Lilian Rolfe, French-born World War II heroine (d. 1941) * April 28 – Michel Mohrt, French author and historian (d. 2011) * April 30 – Dorival Caymmi, Brazilian songwriter (d. 2008) May * May 3 – Martín de Riquer, Spanish writer and Romantic scholar * May 8 – Romain Gary, Russian-born writer and diplomat (d. 1980) * May 9 – Hank Snow, Canadian country musician (d. 1999) * May 12 ** Bertus Aafjes, Dutch poet (d. 1993) ** Howard K. Smith, American journalist (d. 2002) * May 13 ** Joe Louis, American boxer (d. 1981) ** Phil Drabble, British author and television personality (d. 2007) * May 14 ** Hideko Maehata, Japanese swimmer (d. 1995) ** Corneliu Coposu, Romanian politician (d. 1995) * May 16 – Edward T. Hall, American anthropologist (d. 2009) * May 18 ** Boris Christoff, Bulgarian opera singer (d. 1993) ** Alla Bayanova, Russian singer (d. 2011) * May 19 ** Go Seigen, Japanese Go player ** Max Perutz, Austrian-born molecular biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry (d. 2002) ** Alex Shibicky, Canadian hockey player (d. 2005) * May 20 – Avraham Shapira, head of the Rabbinical court of Jerusalem and the Supreme Rabbinic Court; rosh yeshiva of Mercaz HaRav (d. 2007) * May 22 ** Vance Packard, American social critic and author (d. 1996) ** Sun Ra, American musician (d. 1993) ** Edward Arthur Thompson, British historian (d. 1994) * May 24 ** Arthur A. Link, American politician (d. 2010) ** George Tabori, Hungarian writer and director (d. 2007) * May 26 – Frankie Manning, American choreographer and dancer (d. 2009) * May 28 – W. G. G. Duncan Smith, British World War II pilot (d. 1996) * Late May, exact date unknown – Tenzing Norgay, Nepalese/Tibetan mountaineer (d. 1986) * May 31 – Akira Ifukube, Japanese classical music/film composer (d. 2006) June * June 11 – Trammell Crow, American developer (d. 2009) * June 15 ** Yuri Andropov, Soviet leader (d. 1984) ** Saul Steinberg, Romanian-born cartoonist (d. 1999) * June 18 – E. G. Marshall, American actor (d. 1998) * June 19 – Alan Cranston, U.S. Senator (d. 2000) * June 21 – William Vickrey, Canadian economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1996) * June 24 – Frances Oldham Kelsey, American Food and Drug Administration reviewer * June 26 – Doc Williams, American musician (d. 2011) * June 29 – Rafael Kubelík, Czech-born conductor (d. 1996) July * July 2 ** Frederick Fennell, American conductor (d. 2004) ** Ethelreda Leopold, American film actress (d. 1998) * July 5 – Gerda Gilboe, Danish actress (d. 2009) * July 6 – Vincent J. McMahon, professional wrestling promoter (d. 1988) * July 8 ** Jyoti Basu, Indian politician (d. 2010) ** Sarah P. Harkness, American architect * July 10 ** Charles Donnelly, Irish poet (d. 1937) ** Joe Shuster, Canadian-born comic book author (d. 1992) * July 11 – Aníbal Troilo, Argentine tango musician (d. 1975) * July 14 – George Putnam, American reporter and talk show host (d. 2008) * July 15 ** Hammond Innes, English author (d. 1998) ** Akhtar Hameed Khan, pioneer of microcredit in developing countries (d. 1999) ** Gavin Maxwell, Scottish naturalist and author (d. 1969) * July 19 ** John Kenneth Macalister, Canadian World War II hero (d. 1944) ** Marius Russo, American baseball player (d. 2005) * July 20 ** Charilaos Florakis, Greek Communist leader (d. 2005) ** Masa Niemi, Finnish actor (d. 1960) ** Ersilio Tonini, Italian Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church * July 23 – Virgil Finlay, American artist (d. 1971) * July 24 – Ed Mirvish, Canadian businessman and philanthropist (d. 2007) * July 25 – Lionel Van Deerlin, American politician (d. 2008) * July 29 – Irwin Corey, American actor and comic * July 30 – Lord Killanin, Irish president of the International Olympic Committee (d. 1999) August * August 2 – Beatrice Straight, American actress (d. 2001) * August 5 – Parley Baer, American actor (d. 2002) * August 9 ** Tove Jansson, Finnish author (d. 2001) ** Ferenc Fricsay, Hungarian conductor (d. 1963) ** Gordon Cullen, British Architect (d. 1994) * August 10 ** Jeff Corey, American actor and drama teacher (d. 2002) ** Ken Annakin, British film director (d. 2009) * August 11 – Hugh Martin, American composer (d. 2011) * August 15 – Paul Rand, American graphic designer (d. 1996) * August 17 ** Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Jr., American lawyer and politician (d. 1988) ** Gabrielle Weidner, Belgian World War II heroine (d. 1945) * August 26 – Julio Cortázar, Argentine writer (d. 1984) * August 27 – Heidi Kabel, German actress (d. 2010) * August 30 – Julie Bishop, American actress (d. 2001) September * September 5 ** Sor Isolina Ferré, Puerto Rican Catholic nun (d. 2000) ** Nicanor Parra, Chilean poet * September 7 – James Van Allen, American physicist (d. 2006) * September 10 – Robert Wise, American film producer (d. 2005) * September 11 – Pavle, Patriarch of Serbia, leader of the Serbian Orthodox Church (d. 2009) * September 12 ** Desmond Llewelyn, Welsh actor (d. 1999) ** Janusz Zurakowski, Polish-born pilot (d. 2004) * September 13 – Ralph Rapson, American architect (d. 2008) * September 14 ** Robert McCloskey, American children's author/illustrator (d. 2003) ** Clayton Moore, American actor (The Lone Ranger) (d. 1999) * September 15 ** Creighton Williams Abrams, U.S. Vietnam War general (d. 1974) ** Adolfo Bioy Casares, Argentinian writer (d. 1999) ** Jens Otto Krag, Danish politician, Prime Minister of Denmark (d. 1978) * September 16 – Allen Funt, American television show host (Candid Camera) (d. 1999) * September 17 – Thomas J. Bata, Czech-born businessman (d. 2008) * September 18 – Jack Cardiff, British cinematographer, director, and photographer (d. 2009) * September 20 ** Kenneth More, English actor (d. 1982) ** Ken Hechler, American politician * September 21 – Bob Lido, American singer and musician (d. 2000) * September 23 ** Omar Ali Saifuddin III, Sultan of Brunei (d. 1986) ** Bethsabée de Rothschild, English philanthropist and patron of dance (d. 1999) * September 26 – Jack LaLanne, American fitness, exercise and nutritional expert (d. 2011) October * October 1 – Daniel J. Boorstin, American historian, writer, and Librarian of Congress (d. 2004) * October 2 – Jack Parsons, American rocket engineer (d. 1952) * October 4 – Jim Cairns, Australian politician (d. 2003) * October 6 – Thor Heyerdahl, Norwegian explorer (d. 2002) * October 8 – Henry C. Pearson, American abstract and modernist painter (d. 2006) * October 10 – Tommy Fine, baseball player (d. 2005) * October 14 ** Raymond Davis Jr., American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2006) ** Dick Durrance, American skier (d. 2004) * October 16 – Mohammed Zahir Shah, King of Afghanistan (d. 2007) * October 17 – Jerry Siegel, American comic book author (d. 1996) * October 21 – Martin Gardner, American writer (d. 2010) * October 25 ** John Berryman, American poet (d. 1972) ** Maudie Prickett, American actress (d. 1976) * October 26 – Jackie Coogan, American actor (d. 1984) * October 27 – Dylan Thomas, Welsh poet and author (d. 1953) * October 28 ** Jonas Salk, American medical scientist (d. 1995) ** Richard Laurence Millington Synge, English chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1994) ** Glenn Robert Davis, U.S. Congressman (d. 1988) * October 30 – Anna Wing, English actress (EastEnders) November * November 1 – Moshe Teitelbaum, Hassidic rabbi (d. 2006) * November 2 – Johnny Vander Meer, baseball player (d. 1997) * November 5 – Alton Tobey, American artist (d. 2005) * November 6 ** Jonathan Harris, American actor (Lost in Space) (d. 2002) ** Leonard Miall, British broadcaster and television personality (d. 2005) * November 8 ** George Dantzig, American mathematician (d. 2005) ** Norman Lloyd, American actor, producer and director * November 10 – Tod Andrews, American actor (d. 1972) * November 11 – Howard Fast, American novelist and television writer (d. 2003) * November 13 – Alberto Lattuada, Italian film director (d. 2005) * November 20 – Charles Berlitz, American author (d. 2003) * November 23 ** Roger Avon, English actor (d. 1998) ** George Dunn, American actor (d. 1982) * November 25 – Joe DiMaggio, American baseball player (d. 1999) December * December 2 ** Ray Walston, American actor (d. 2001) ** Bill Erwin, American actor (d. 2010) * December 7 – Alberto Castillo, Argentine tango singer and actor (d. 2002) * December 10 – Dorothy Lamour, American actress and singer (d. 1996) * December 12 – Patrick O'Brian, British novelist (d. 2000) * December 14 – Rosalyn Tureck, American pianist and harpsichordist (d. 2003) * December 15 – Anatole Abragam, French physicist (d. 2011) * December 19 – Dietrich Hrabak, German World War II flying ace (d. 1995) * December 24 – Herbert Reinecker, German writer (d. 2007) * December 26 – Richard Widmark, American actor (d. 2008) * December 28 – Bidia Dandaron, Buddhist author and teacher in the USSR (d. 1974) * December 29 – Billy Tipton, American musician (d. 1989) * December 30 – Bert Parks, American singer and actor (Miss America Pageant) (d. 1992) Deaths January–June * January 8 – Simon Bolivar Buckner, American soldier and politician and Confederate soldier (b. 1823) * January 11 – Carl Jacobsen, Danish brewer and patron of the arts (b. 1842) * January 13 – Valentin Zubiaurre, Spanish composer and professor of the Madrid Royal Conservatory (b. 1837) * January 18 – Georges Picquart, French general and politician (b. 1854) * January 20 – Federico Degetau, Puerto Rican politician (b. 1862) * February 24 – Joshua Chamberlain, American Civil War general (b. 1828) * February 25 – John Tenniel, English illustrator (b. 1820) * March 1 – Gilbert Elliot-Murray-Kynynmound, 4th Earl of Minto (b. 1845) * March 6 – George Washington Vanderbilt II, American businessman (b. 1862) * March 12 – George Westinghouse, American entrepreneur (b. 1846) * March 16 – Charles Albert Gobat, Swiss politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1843) * March 19 – Giuseppe Mercalli, Italian volcanologist (b. 1850) * March 25 – Frédéric Mistral, French writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1830) * April 1 – Rube Waddell, American baseball player (b. 1876) * April 2 – Paul von Heyse, German writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1830) * April 7 – Mohammad Ayyub Khan, Emir of Herat, Emir of Kandahar, Afghan military leader (b. 1855) * April 19 – Empress Shōken, empress-consort of the Meiji Emperor (b. 1849) * April 26 – Eduard Suess, Austrian geologist (b. 1831) * May 2 – John Campbell, 9th Duke of Argyll, husband of Princess Louise of the United Kingdom (b. 1845) * May 8 – Seth Edulji Dinshaw, Pakistani philanthropist * May 23 – Gustav Hamel, pioneer aviator, carried first airlmail (b. 1889) * May 26 – Jacob Riis, Danish-American social reformer (b. 1849) * June 11 – Adolf Friedrich V, Grand Duke of Mecklenburg-Strelitz (b. 1848) * June 14 – Adlai E. Stevenson, Vice President of the United States (b. 1835) * June 21 – Bertha von Suttner, Austrian writer and pacifist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1843) * June 28 ** Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria (assassinated) (b. 1863) ** Sophie, Duchess of Hohenberg, wife of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria (assassinated) (b. 1868) July–December * July 2 – Joseph Chamberlain, British politician (b. 1836) * July 17 – Luis Uribe, Chilean naval hero (b. 1847) * July 31 – Jean Jaurès, French pacifist (assassinated) (b. 1859) * August 4 – Hubertine Auclert, French feminist (b. 1848) * August 6 – Ellen Louise Wilson, First Lady of the United States (b. 1860) * August 8 ** Martin-Paul Samba, Cameroonian rebel leader (executed) ** Rudolf Duala Manga Bell, Cameroonian resistance leader (executed) * August 12 – John Philip Holland, Irish developer of the submarine (b. 1840) * August 20 – Pope Pius X (b. 1835) * August 30 – Aleksander Samsonov, Russian general (b. 1859) * September 3 – Albéric Magnard, French composer (b. 1865) * September 8 – Hans Leybold, German nihilist poet (b. 1892) * September 11 – Ismail Gasprinski, Crimean Tatar intellectual (b. 1851) * September 22 – Alain-Fournier, French writer (b. 1886) * September 26 – August Macke, German painter (b. 1887) * September 28 – Richard Warren Sears, American founder of Sears, Roebuck and Company (b. 1863) * October 1 – Kitty Lange Kielland, Norwegian painter (b. 1843) * October 10 – King Carol I of Romania (b. 1839) * November 1 – Christopher Cradock, British admiral (b. 1862) * November 2 – Heinrich Burkhardt, German mathematician (b. 1861) * November 3 – Georg Trakl, Austrian poet (b. 1887) * November 11 – A. E. J. Collins, British cricketer and soldier (b. 1885) * November 12 – Augusto dos Anjos, Brazilian poet (b. 1884) * November 14 – Frederick Roberts, 1st Earl Roberts of Kandahar, British field marshal (b. 1832) * November 19 – Robert Jones Burdette, American minister and sentimental humorist (b. 1844) * November 21 – Thaddeus C. Pound, American businessman and politician (b. 1833) * December 1 – Alfred Thayer Mahan, United States Navy admiral and American geostrategist and historian (b. 1840) * December 8 – Maximilian von Spee, German admiral (b. 1861) * December 24 – John Muir, American naturalist (b. 1838) Date unknown * John Robert Sitlington Sterrett, American classical scholar and archeologist (b. 1851) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Max von Laue * Chemistry- Theodore William Richards * Medicine – Robert Bárány * Literature – not awarded * Peace – not awarded References * 1914 Coin Pictures Category:1914